Todo por una carta
by Wen-chan
Summary: [ONESHOT]Remus escribe una carta... donde explica todo lo que siente por Sirius... y este por un descuido de Remus la lee... si quereis saber más... leed


Este es mi primer SLASH sin la revisión de mi nee-chan... pero necesitaba escribirlo y colgarlo... gomen nasai Ha-chan...

Si hay algun error de escritura o algo.. perdonadmelo... espero que os guste...

Un beso.

_**Todo por una carta…**_

_Ojala pudiera tenerte cerca… añoro esos ojos grises como añoro el sol después de un día de tormenta… añoro tus abrazos como añoro el sentimiento de dulzura que me embriaga cuando me sonríes… extraño oír tu voz mientras me deseas buenas noches mientras me acaricias el pelo… Necesito que llegue ya septiembre para estar contigo en la sala común… para que… en las noches de tormenta duermas en mi cama… abrazándome… porque sabes el miedo que me dan las tormentas… _

_Quiero ver la luna llena contigo… como tantas noches… pero quiero que esta vez sea diferente… quiero poder decirte mis sentimientos… que por el momento me guardo… no quiero perderte… pero te amo con la misma intensidad con la que odio la plata… te amo tanto que daría mi vida por ti Paddy… Pero tengo miedo… eres mi mejor amigo… y no se si me quieres como yo a ti… no se si tendré valor para darte esta carta… pero si lo tengo… aunque no me quieras… sigue siendo mi amigo por favor…_

_Moony_

- Moony ¿puedes venir un momento? – Sirius me llama… -.

- Dime… - me acerco a él… Peter y James están en la sala común… -.

- He encontrado esto encima de tu cama…

En sus manos está la carta que escribí hace dos meses… en un momento de debilidad… el lacre con el que la sellé esta roto… ay por Merlín… la ha leído…

- ¿La has leído?

Veo como asiente con la cabeza… me quedo blanco… cojo la capa invisible de James y salgo corriendo… Por Merlín me ha descubierto… lo sabe… sabe lo que siento por él… salgo del castillo y voy al lago… anochece… me siento en la hierva… y miro como el sol desaparece… mientras deja su reflejo en el lago… se que es una ironía… pero es mágico… ver como la luz anaranjada se refleja sobre las aguas…

Mientras veo eso… me olvido de todo… de mi miedo al saberme descubierto… de mi miedo al rechazo de Sirius… de mi enfado conmigo mismo por haber sido tan insensato al dejar la carta encima de mi cama… y con una dedicatoria en el sobre que ponía "para Sirius"…

Es perfectamente normal que la hubiera leído si la ha visto… pero bueno… ahora ya da todo igual… Vuelvo a concentrarme en el agua y en el sol… No me quito la capa… no quiero que nadie me vea allí…

Noto como una esencia muy familiar se me acerca… miro a mi alrededor… y veo a un chico vestido de negro… delgado… muy guapo… ojos gris… pelo negro azulado y un poco largo… se me acerca… y se sienta a mi lado… Sirius… seguro que no sabes lo cerca que estoy… me intento levantar con cuidado de no hacer ruido…

- Moony… quédate ahí por favor…

Parece como si la sangre abandonara mi cuerpo y me dejara paralizado… ¿cómo demonios sabía que yo estaba allí? Me siento de nuevo…

- Eres inconfundible… tu esencia es única… como tu…

Vale… antes la sangre me abandonaba… ahora parece que toda vuelve a mi cara…

- ¿Por qué a mi, Moony? Hay mil personas mejores que yo en todo Howarts…

Una lágrima cae por mi mejilla… Noto sus manos quitándome la capa de James… me hace mirarle a los ojos…

- Pero no sabes lo feliz que me hace que me hayas elegido a mí… mi lobito... – noto sus labios sobre los míos… ese beso me transmite seguridad… dulzura… y un profundo amor… me abraza… me acuna en su pecho… y yo me abandono a él… - ¿desde cuando me amas?

- Desde que te vi en el tren el primero…

- Estamos en sexto Moony… por Merlín… perdóname por no haberme atrevido a decírtelo yo antes… perdona por haberte hecho esperar tanto para que pudieras saber que yo también te amo… Eres mi luz en medio de la oscuridad… eres mi motivo para ser mejor… fue por ti por quien renegué de mi familia… para poder amarte como te mereces… fue por ti por quien planté cara a toda la estirpe de Slytherin… y es por ti por quien algún día daré mi vida… Mi lobito…

Le beso… no puedo evitarlo… nadie jamás me ha dicho cosas tan bonitas… nadie jamás me ha dicho que me ama… y que sea él… mi Paddy… me hace la persona más feliz del mundo…

- Moony… déjame amarte como te mereces… déjame borrar el miedo a ser amado que llevas dentro… déjame demostrarte que lo que sentimos el uno por el otro no es malo… y déjame cuidarte y amarte por toda la eternidad…


End file.
